


In this Life you Must Find Something to Live for

by RepublicaRevolutia



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Pining Enjolras, Pining Grantaire, Piningjolras, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicaRevolutia/pseuds/RepublicaRevolutia
Summary: Based on an episode of Criminal Minds.  Grantaire an FBI agent ends up in the middle of a bank robbery hostage situation.  His unit, the Les Amis, led by unit chief Jean Valjean, have to figure out how to diffuse the situation, and save the hostages.  Who are the mysterious masked bank robbers and what are they up to?  Will Grantaire live long enough to figure things out between he and Enjolras?
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Fantine/Jean Valjean, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	In this Life you Must Find Something to Live for

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching Criminal Minds from the start, because I got my roommate hooked on it and I want a refresher of the episodes as she's going through it. I watched the episode where Will was caught in this situation and JJ was freaking out and come on it's a good episode. Then that night I had a vivid dream where it was Enjolras and Grantaire in this situation, and well I just had to write it. Written between the hours of Midnight and 4am, but I'm on quarantine time so what does it matter. I'm not much of a writer but I love these characters, and I will continue writing fanfic for them because it's fun. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

Grantaire was running to the bank before heading into work, and he knew he had to make it quick. Valjean was a lenient unit chief but director Javert was a different story. Plus, he knew that he didn’t want to make Enjolras any angrier with him than he already is. Grantaire finally decided to ask Enjolras out and Enjolras had just rolled his eyes and snapped at him about being professional for once. Enjolras had walked away and Grantaire was left to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

As he was pulling up to the bank he witnessed a cop car pull up and as the officer got out he heard a gunshot fired and watched one of the officers go down, another one ducking behind the vehicle to shout into the station that there was an officer down and shots were being fired.

Grantaire grabbed his weapon and got out of his car shooting at the assailants. He knew he hit one, but they quickly ducked back inside. When the shooters rushed back inside Grantaire rushed to call his own unit.

When the unit arrived Grantaire quickly briefed the team on what happened. As everything was being set up Combeferre quickly pulled up the surveillance cameras from inside the bank. On the inside they could see the group of hostages and that Grantaire was right about having shot one of the robbers. The one robber was kneeling over the other attempting to stop the bleeding.

“We have to call in.” Valjean told them, “We need to see if we can negotiate with them and get the hostages out.”

“This is Patron Minette we’re talking about here. They’re sociopaths, they’re going to want as big of a body count as they can get.” Enjolras told Valjean who nodded his head in understanding.

“We need to try.”

Valjean picked up the phone and the line went directly to inside the bank. Almost immediately the phone was picked up and one of the robbers, the one that was kneeling over the one bleeding out, was shouting into the phone. “I need a medic now and a way to get out of here!”

“We can send in a medic.” Valjean said calmly, “But we’re going to need some time to get you out.”

“Get the medic in here now! For every minute someone isn’t in here, one of the hostages die!” The man shouted before hanging up the phone.

As if to prove their point the one woman grabbed ahold of one of the hostages and shot him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and started to bleed out on the floor.

Courfeyrac immediately went to brief the medic that they were sending in. They made sure to send in an agent who had medical training that way if the opportunity was given, they could take the robbers out from the inside. As the woman was choosing the next hostage to shoot Valjean picked up the phone and called in to let them know that they were sending in a medic.

As the medic walked in the one man called him over to the other who was bleeding heavily and grasping his stomach, face clenched in pain. “You have to help my brother!” The man shouted as the medic rushed over. He started to see what he could do but he could tell it was too late, the man was quickly bleeding out and he was going to die, sooner rather than later.

Over the headpiece in the medics’ ear he could hear Courfeyrac telling him the same conclusion he had just come to. “You need to make your move before he makes his.”

As the man bleeding out on the floor died in the arms of his brother, the medic began to reach for the gun in his bag. As he started to stand, the robber rose quicker and before the medic could even pull his weapon the shooter put a bullet through the medics’ head.

Courfeyrac swore and looked to Valjean for the next move. Before Valjean could say anything though, Combeferre walked over to the group. “We’ve got an ID on the two brothers. The one who just died is Claquesous and the other one is Montparnasse. We still have no idea who the woman is yet. Whoever she is though I think that she’s the one in charge here.”

“Claquesous and Montparnasse are low level thieves, pit pockets, we’ve never seen them rise to the level of murder.” Valjean said quickly.

“Well they have now, and I’m guessing that the woman in there is behind it.” Enjolras said, pointing at the woman inside the bank who had taken her mask off and was looking directly into the camera while applying her lipstick. “Whoever she is, she’s cocky.”

“Eponine knows plenty of these low lives, maybe she’d be able to clue us in on whoever she is.” Courfeyrac said pulling out his phone.

As Courfeyrac walked away, the phone next to them began to ring, meaning the robbers were calling them this time. Valjean picked up the phone preparing for the demands from the people inside. It was Montparnasse again, “I want an armored truck, and tickets to Paris.”

Valjean took a deep breath, “That’s going to take some time.”

“Enough, I’m done talking to you. I want to talk to the cop who killed my brother.” Montparnasse hissed.

Valjean looked over at Grantaire, “I’ll see what I can do.” Montparnasse quickly hung up and Valjean walked over to talk to the group about the demands.

Enjolras crossed his arms and shook his head looking at Grantaire, “No, no way. You’re not going in there.”

Grantaire scoffed, “Look, he wants out of there just as badly as we want him out.”

“What makes you think that he won’t shoot you the minute you step in there? It’s not happening. Forget it!” Enjolras shouted.

Grantaire looked at Valjean who sighed, “There’s no guarantee that he won’t retaliate for the death of his brother.

Grantaire then turned to Courfeyrac, “Come on, I know you’d do it if you were me.”

“Look, Grantaire, I get what you’re feeling, but you are too close to make that call.” Courfeyrac clapped Grantaire’s shoulder.

“You’re right, I am too close, how many people are dead now because I shot his brother?” Grantaire was angry now, he stood up and marched out of the room.

Valjean was back on the phone with Montparnasse before he knew it. “Where’s the cop?” Montparnasse asked.

“Look you’re asking for something not so easy here.” Valjean calmly explained.

Montparnasse let out a laugh, “How about this, you send in the cop and I let some hostages go. A sign of good faith.”

“Letting hostages go is a great first step. But we can’t send someone else to be killed.” Valjean said.

“This isn’t a debate.” Montparnasse yelled as he slammed the phone down.

Montparnasse rushed over and grabbed another one of the hostages dragging him over to the phone. “Pick up the phone.” Montparnasse said as he pointed his gun at the hostage. The hostage picked up the phone and held it to his ear. “Now tell them your name.”

The hostage swallowed hard and stuttered out his name, “Fauchlevant.” He told them, and suddenly a gun shot rang out. 

Fauchlevant fell to the ground dead and Montparnasse stepped over his body grabbing the phone. “See, you just killed Fauchlevant, not me, but you, and I kill another hostage every minute that that cop isn’t in here.” Montparnasse slammed the phone down hanging up on Valjean. Valjean turned looking at Cosette who looked shocked and worried. She nodded her head knowing what Valjean was thinking and she went to go talk to the others.

Grantaire was leaning up against the wall of the building, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Bahorel were all in there with him as Cosette rushed into the room. “They’re threatening to kill another hostage every minute until he has Grantaire.” Cosette blurted.

Grantaire stood up straight, “Screw this, I’m going in.”

“No, you’re not.” Bahorel announced, “We are.” He looked around at Enjolras and Courfeyrac who both nodded their heads. Grantaire sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Montparnasse inside was passing the floor looking around at the hostage, “Who’s going to be the lucky one?” He asked as he started waving his gun at the hostages who flinched at the movement. The woman leaned back against the wall of the bank and watched her partner in amusement.

Montparnasse quickly grabbed a woman and dragged her over to the phone and told her to pick it up. “Tell them your name!” He shouted at her.

“Flo! It’s Flo!” She cried.

“Hang in there Flo.” Valjean told her.

A man hostage stepped forward. “Let her go, take me.” He said quickly. Montparnasse just cackled and threw Flo to the side and grabbed the man instead.

As Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, and Cosette were planning their strategy, Grantaire walked past the group and started to head towards the door of the building.  
“What is he doing?” Enjolras asked quickly as he spotted Grantaire. The others all looked up seeing him too just as Enjolras lunged forward attempting to get to Grantaire but Bahorel and Courfeyrac held him back, “Let me go! Let me get him!” He shouted.

“I can’t do that.” Bahorel told him as he held on tight to the struggling man.

Grantaire although hearing this commotion was determined and continued on his path into the building.

“Grantaire! Grantaire! Grantaire!” Enjolras screamed, still struggling against the others as Grantaire walked into the building.

Grantaire walked in with his hands up as Montparnasse pointed his gun at him. “Let these people go.” Grantaire told him and Montparnasse nodded his head signaling for a mother and her two children to leave. The three of them ran out of the building out to the police who were waiting for them.

“What’s your name?” Montparnasse asked him.

Grantaire continued to step forward into the building, “Rene Grantaire, FBI.” He said taking a deep breath as an attempt to calm himself.

Montparnasse turned towards his partner and grinned, then immediately turning around and firing two shots at Grantaire.

Grantaire fell backwards onto the ground.

The unit outside all flinched as they heard the gun shots and Enjolras started frantically struggling against the others. When Enjolras stopped struggling he covered his hand with his mouth and his hair was a wreck.

When the unit re grouped they were all looking at Enjolras in anticipation, the man had had a strong reaction to Grantaire getting involved and they weren’t sure what was going through the blonde’s head.  
“Where was he shot?” He asked firmly looking at Combeferre.

Combeferre blinked and stuttered, “I- I don’t know.”

Enjolras tensed, “Is he alive or dead Combeferre?”

“I don’t know.” Combeferre told him firmly.

“He was wearing a vest.” Courfeyrac said quickly, “He might be alive.”

“Yeah, might be.” Enjolras said bitterly, his eyes welling with tears, “I need to get in there.”

“Enj, it’s too dangerous we don’t have eyes in there anymore.” Courfeyrac told him.

Enjolras looked at Valjean, “Jean.”

“Come on.” Valjean said, leading Enjolras out of the room.

Inside the man from earlier grabbed the medics bag and rushed over to Grantaire. “What are you doing?” The woman partner asked.

The man looked back at her, “A dead cop won’t be a good negotiation tool.” He said as he rushed over and pulled out some medical supplies. The woman shrugged her shoulders and conceded the point.  
The man pulled out some cloth and held it to Grantaire’s shoulder and handed another to a woman to put pressure on his stomach. Grantaire flinched in pain and the woman backed off a bit. “Come on, hold it tight, the pain won’t kill him, but blood loss will.” He turned to Grantaire, “Are you armed?”

Grantaire shook his head, “No.”

The man sighed, “Crap. Just hang in there, buddy. I think we could have a chance here, maybe we could work these two against each other.” 

Grantaire sighed and leaned back in pain, “Listen, I need you to get a message to my partner.”

“You can tell him yourself when you get out of here.” The man told him.

“I won’t be getting out of here, if you all are going to get out of this, you’re going to need a distraction.” Grantaire whispered as the man helped him to his feet. “His name is Enjolras and he’s a federal agent. I- I need you to tell him I’m sorry.”

The man blinked, “You- you don’t want to tell him you love him or something?”

“He already knows that.” With that, Grantaire walked over to talk to Montparnasse. 

“Where’s the woman?” He asked him.

Montparnasse looked up at him with a laugh, “Aren’t you dead yet?”

“Look man, she’s got another partner, and she’s setting you up to be the fall guy. Look around you, there’s agents all around and she’s nowhere to be found, the only bad guy I see here is you.” Grantaire gritted out through his clenched teeth.

Montparnasse walked over and grabbed Grantaire by his shirt, pushed him forward and then pointed his gun at him, taking him as a hostage as he went on a search for his partner. As the two of them disappeared, the man from before took the opportunity to get all of the other hostages out of the building.

“Someone’s coming!” Courfeyrac shouted.

Bahorel who was closer looked over, “It’s the hostages!”

As the two of them helped usher the hostages out, Valjean, Cosette, and Enjolras raised their guns ans prepared to enter the building.

In the basement of the bank Montparnasse caught up to his partner. “What are you doing down here?” He hissed.  
She just smiled, “You’ll see.”

As the team prepared to enter the building, the entire thing went up in flames as an explosion blew the windows and smoke came pouring out. The team was knocked to the ground by the blast. As they started to get back up their ears were ringing. Courfeyrac helped Enjolras to his feet.

Enjolras gasped, “Where’s Grantaire? Did he get out of there?” He rushed into the building followed by Courfeyrac and they started combing through the wreckage looking for their friend.

“What’s happening?” Javert barked as he arrived on the scene.

“They must have already had an exit plan.” Valjean told him, he looked to Combeferre, “Any ID on the woman yet?” 

Combeferre shook his head, “No, not yet. But we’re working on it, we still haven’t heard back from Eponine.”

Enjolras ran up to Cosette who was getting an elderly couple to safety, “Have you seen Grantaire? I can’t find him?” He asked and Cosette shook her head.

“He might be in the basement.” She suggested and Enjolras nodded quickly rushing off to go check.

Grantaire was being pulled out of the building by Montparnasse and the woman, who quickly shoved him by gunpoint into the back of a van. Montparnasse got in the drivers seat and sped off while the woman kept her gun pointed at Grantaire.

Enjolras and Courfeyrac exited the building into a back ally where they looked around. Enjolras gasped when he saw something on the ground. He reached down picking it up and Courfeyrac walked over to see what he found. “It’s Grantaire’s wallet.”

“That mean’s he got out.” Courfeyrac said happily.

Enjolras slammed the wallet shut and put it in his pocket, “They shot him Courf, why would they take him?” Enjolras asked bitterly.

“I don’t know, but this mean’s he’s alive.” Courfeyrac said as he grasped Enjolras’ shoulders.

“Yeah, but for how long?” Enjolras snapped as he pulled away and walked out of the ally.

As the team began to re group Enjolras and Courfeyrac walked in, “Grantaire got out, we found his wallet, they took him.”  
“It benefits them to keep him alive.” Valjean told him and Enjolras just slightly nodded his head.

Courfeyrac’s phone rung and he stepped out to take the call. “You got anything Ep?”

Eponine let out a breath on the other end of the line. “You’re okay?” she asked.

Courfeyrac let out a noncommittal noise, “We’re all fine, but they shot Grantaire, and they still have him hostage.” He told her.

“Oh my gosh.” Eponine breathed, “Courfeyrac, the woman is my mother.” 

“What?” Courfeyrac asked in shock.

“The woman is Madame Thernadier, my mother. I know it’s her. I saw the tapes I can recognize her, and her MO anywhere. There’s something else too.”

When Courfeyrac rushed back inside his eyes were wide.

“What do you have?” Valjean asked him.

“The woman is Eponine’s mother, Madame Thernadier.” Courfeyrac blurted.

“She what?” Enjolras asked whipping his head looking at Courfeyrac.

“Yeah, and that’s not it.” Courfeyrac said nervously.

“What are we doing?” Montparnasse asked as he pulled the van over.

“Keep going!” Madame Thernadier shouted.

“Not until you tell me what we’re doing!” Montparnasse shouted back.

Madame Thernadier let out a low growl before quickly turning and putting three bullets into Montparnasse. She quickly reached over and opened the door letting the body fall out. 

“What are you doing?” Grantaire gasped, looking at Madame Thernadier in horror.

She laughed, “He talks too much.” 

As she pointed the gun back at him, the front door opened and Grantaire’s heart sunk. The man from the bank who had saved his life jumped into the front seat and shut the door. “Hi Grantaire!” He grinned toothily.

“It’s you.” Grantaire breathed.

Madame Thernadier laughed again, “Grantaire, meet my husband.”

Grantaire took in a sharp intake of breath.

“You’re telling me that the man who saved Grantaire’s life is Thernadier, her husband?” Enjolras asked his face contorting in a mix of worry and anger.

“Yeah and it’s not just that.” Courfeyrac said taking Grantaire’s wallet from Enjolras and flipping through it. He saw something and closed his eyes taking a deep breath, “His wallet is gone. The Thernadier’s know where Grantaire and Eponine live. They know where to find Gavroche.”

“Enjolras, Courfeyrac, you get to Grantaire and Eponine’s house!” Valjean shouted and the two of them took off in that direction.

Cosette then turned to Combeferre. “I don’t think that this is their endgame though, I know the Thernadier’s and I can’t believe I didn’t recognize them. but they’re going to want to do something big. They’re a horrifying couple, narcissistic, and they’re going to want to cause as much chaos as they can. They’ve already blown up one building so I think they have to have another target in mind. There’s a reason why they took Grantaire.”

Combeferre looked back to the computers and started looking for major events or possible targets in the area. “There’s too much, I need something to narrow it down.”

“Check for buildings that are still open but have a floor under construction. Something that only an official could get into. The building would still have a lot of people in it, but the room would provide a space where they could set up a bomb without getting caught.” Cosette told him.

Combeferre’s fingers flew across the keyboard and his eyes were all over scanning the screen. He gasped, “The train station, construction on the second floor, it’s completely empty but there have to be thousands of people still in the building.” 

Valjean looked at Cosette, Bahorel, and Feuilly. “Let’s go!”

When the unit got to the train station Cosette rushed up to the second floor and through the scaffolding she spotted Grantaire. She rushed over and dropped to her knees beside him, quickly pulling the duct tape off his mouth. She reached down for her headset, “I found Grantaire, he’s got the bomb strapped to his chest.”

“Can you get it off of him?” Valjean asked quickly as he and the others started to usher people out of the building.

“No, it’s hooked up so that if he moves, we take it off, anything, this thing blows.” Cosette told him.

Valjean let out a frustrated sigh, he looked over at Jehan who was talking to the security guards. “Prouvaire!” Valjean shouted. Jehan said his final peace to the guards and rushed over to Valjean, “I want you to get on the phone to bomb squad and get them over here now.” He barked.

Jehan just nodded his head quickly and rushed off to make the phone call.

“Cosette.” Grantaire groaned, leaning his head back against the wall, “You need to get someone to the house, she has Gavroche.”

“Hey, shh, Grantaire, it’s okay. Enjolras and Courfeyrac are on their way there now. They’re going to get Gavroche, it will all be okay. I just need you to stay with me okay?” Cosette smiled softly looking at Grantaire who was breathing heavily. The blood from his bullet wounds was seeping through his shirt and he was starting to sweat as his body was doing it’s best to keep him alive.

“Make sure… Make sure Enjolras knows I’m sorry.” Grantaire rasped out as he let his head fall back against the wall.

“Sweetie, you have no reason to be sorry.” Cosette gently told him as she started examining the bomb strapped to his chest, she started looking at the keypad. “We have three tries to guess the four-digit password. If we can get it right, we can diffuse the bomb.”

“Just, just tell him I’m sorry that my asking him out made him uncomfortable. I love him and I never meant to ruin our friendship like that.” Grantaire murmured and Cosette blinked down at him in shock.  
“You asked him out? And- and he said no?” her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he slightly nodded his head. “Okay sweetie, you can talk to him about that when you get out of here.” She quickly shook it off and went back to wracking her brain for what the code could be.

Enjolras and Courfeyrac pulled up outside of Grantaire and Eponine’s house. They sat there for a moment trying to figure out who was inside if anyone still was. Then Enjolras spotted Madame Thernadier through the window, and she knelt down to where Gavroche was tied to the kitchen chair.

“She’s in there and she’s got Gavroche, let’s go.” Courfeyrac said quickly and the two of them rushed to infiltrate the house.

Madame Thernadier who was busy catching up with her son heard the sound of the door opening and she slowly walked down the hall to investigate. She looked out the window, and when she turned around to go back to Gavroche he wasn’t there anymore. She quickly went to find him but then she heard the cocking of a gun coming from behind her.

“Turn around.” Enjolras growled.

“Enjolras!” Gavroche shouted from the other room.

Madame Thernadier whipped around and knocked the gun out of Enjolras’ hand. She flew forward and slammed him against the wall. Enjolras grabbed her by the arms and backed her into the mirror on the other side of the room. Her head hit the glass with a smack and the mirror shattered around them.

Madame Thernadier got loose and rushed for the gun but before she could make it there, Enjolras tackled her to the ground and held her there, pulling her hands behind her back and pressing her down against the wood floor.

She struggled to get loose until she felt the pressure of a gun against her head. She looked up to see Courfeyrac holding a gun to her temple and Enjolras quickly pulled out his handcuffs to restrain her. As another police officer came in to make the arrest and take her away, Gavroche rushed over and hugged Enjolras around the waist.

“Good job.” Courfeyrac said, clapping Enjolras on the shoulder.

Enjolras who was breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath, pulled over his headset. “Any news on Grantaire?” he asked.  
When the reply came, he didn’t like the answer.

The time was ticking on the bomb and the bomb squad was still nowhere to be found.

“Cosette, you’ve got to get out of here.” Grantaire told her and Cosette just shook her head.

“No, I’m not going to leave you. Just give me a minute.” She said quickly.

“That’s just about all the time left.” Grantaire groaned looking down at the time on the bomb.

“Okay, come on, everything is all about them. What are dates that are important to them? Eponine’s birthday?” Cosette suggested typing the number in. An X appeared on the screen in the block for try one, and the time kept ticking.

Grantaire shook his head, “No, they would hate the days that would remind them they have kids. From what Eponine told me about her parents, I don’t even think they’d be too fond of their own relationship.”

“How about a day that they came into a large amount of money or something good happened to them?” Cosette asked quickly.  
Grantaire squeezed his eyes shut, “Try 9816. It's a date, a rich relative died and they inherited a lot of money.”

Cosette typed the number in frantically, holding her breath. When she hit enter the timer stopped and she laughed breathlessly for a minute. Before she had a chance to celebrate though another compartment for the bomb flew open revealing a new shorter timer and four wires. “Red, white, blue, yellow.” She said quickly, eyes raking over the new challenge. There were thirty seconds left on the clock. “They’re from France, their nationality is important to them. The French flag is red, white, and blue.” She reasoned as she quickly cut the yellow wire.  
For the second time the timer stopped. She let out a breathless sigh in relief.

“How’d you do that?” Grantaire asked her in amazement.

“I didn’t put too much thought into it.” She laughed. “Now let’s get you out of this.”

As they walked out of the building Grantaire was put in an ambulance and taken to the hospital. The others all gathered in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting news on Grantaire.

Enjolras’ leg was bouncing up and down nervously as Cosette walked over sitting down next to him.

“So, Grantaire wanted me to tell you something.” She started and Enjolras looked over at her questioningly. “I told him of course that he could tell you himself, but I did want to say something about this. He said to tell you that he’s sorry. He’s sorry that he asked you out and made you uncomfortable, he didn’t mean to ruin your friendship.”

Enjolras’ mouth dropped open in shock, “He said that?”

Cosette nodded her head, “Yeah he did, and I want to know, why you said no to him. Enjolras, you’ve been in love with him since the day he started here.”

“What makes you think that?” Enjolras spluttered.

Cosette just laughed, “Well, a lot of things Enj, we’ve all known for a while now. But I think you really let it slip today when you couldn’t handle Grantaire being in danger. So, why did you say no?”  
Enjolras sighed, “We’re FBI agents Cosette, normal relationships aren’t something we get to do.”

“No, they aren’t, but that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t be with who you love. Enjolras, when your happiness could be taken away at any moment, you don’t run away from the happiness thinking that it will be better to never have had it in the first place, you try to enjoy it and absorb as much of it as you can while it’s still there. Because you know, that’s just how people live, anything could happen to anyone at any time, not just us. But people still go out and plan to have forever and do what makes them happy. Nobody knows how long they have with the people they love you just have to cherish the time you have while you have it. Grantaire almost died today and you two didn’t get the chance to be happy with one another, you were all he could think about, even when he was about to be blown to pieces. Don’t let your happiness slip away Enjolras.” Cosette told him softly. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking over to Marius who pressed a kiss to her lips the moment she sat down.

Enjolras looked around at his friends. Eponine had rushed into the waiting room and ran over to Gavroche, enveloping him in a hug. Combeferre went over to her and held her hand and led her over so they could sit down. As they sat down Eponine leaned into Combeferre’s side and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Courfeyrac was peppering reassuring kisses to Jehan’s face. Joly had postponed the autopsy’s of the people who were killed today in order to be here and Bossuet and Musichetta who were on assignment elsewhere had just recently joined their boyfriend, the three of them all curled into each other. Even Bahorel and Feuilly were leaning against each other holding hands.  
Valjean was over at the nurses, station talking to the head nurse Fantine, and Enjolras sighed. They all looked so happy, and he knew Cosette was right.

When Grantaire finally woke up Enjolras asked the others if he could be the first to go in, and nobody dared argue with him over this.

Enjolras walked into the room and walked over to where Grantaire was sitting up in bed. He had his arm in a sling, but otherwise he looked pretty normal to Enjolras great relief. “Ask me again.”

“What?” Grantaire asked looking at Enjolras, confusion all over his face.

Enjolras let out a breathless laugh, his eyes welling up with tears. “I said, ask me again.” He leaned his forehead against Grantaire’s, reaching out and grabbing his hands.

Realization dawned on Grantaire’s face and he smiled. “What changed?”

Enjolras shook his head, “That’s not the question I wanted you to ask Grantaire.”

“I know it’s not, but I need to know.” Grantaire said earnestly.

Enjolras let out a huff of a laugh, “I’m tired of letting this job, letting my fear of losing you, get in the way of us being happy.”

Grantaire smiled rubbed his thumb in a circle over the back of Enjolras’ hand, “Enjolras, I love you, will you go out with me?” he asked.

Enjolras laughed breathlessly and nodded his head, “Yes. Yes, I’ll go out with you, I love you too, Grantaire I’d marry you in an instant if you asked.”

Grantaire’s eyes lit up at that, “Then why don’t we?” 

Enjolras looked at Grantaire in shock, “What?”

“Enjolras, we’ve known each other for years. We’ve been partners, we’ve been so close for so long. We already know each other better than we know ourselves, and I know I will neve love anyone as much as I love you, so what do you say, forget just dating, will you marry me Enjolras?” Grantaire asked him, a grin splitting his face and hope filling his eyes.

Enjolras felt the air knocked out of his lungs, but he didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes.” He breathed, “Yes.” He said again, louder a smile breaking out, “Yes!” he exclaimed happily before leaning into kiss Grantaire.

Valjean who was standing out in the doorway waiting to go in watched this scene and he smiled as he turned around and walked back out to the others. “Hey, are you guys free this Sunday?”

Courfeyrac laughed, “I am if you’re buying.”

“Ditto from me.” Bahorel grinned.

The others murmured in agreement and Valjean smiled as he pulled out his phone to make some calls.

Sunday night when the whole group showed up to Valjean’s house, everyone was dressed to the nines and the back yard had white chairs facing an alter and there were fairy lights everywhere. When Enjolras and Grantaire stepped into the back yard seeing all the fancy decorations, food, drinks, and all their friends, Enjolras started to realize what was going on.

Grantaire grabbed ahold of his hand and smiled getting Enjolras’ attention.

“I hope you don’t mind, but when Valjean approached me about his idea, well, I thought it was wonderful.” Grantaire smiled.

Enjolras looked around and then back at Grantaire, his eyes filling with tears and a smile on his face. He let out a laugh, “You keep making my cry you jerk.” He learned forward and buried his face in Grantaire’s chest, “Of course I don’t mind, this is, this is everything I could ever want for my wedding. All of our friends, and of course you.” 

“Are we ready?” Valjean asked as he approached with the officiant.

“Yeah.” Enjolras grinned, he looked up at Grantaire who was smiling brightly back at him, “We’re ready.


End file.
